A Thousand Year
by quinnthatsgay
Summary: 2 months after Rachel gave birth to their daughter, Quinn slept with someone else. I'm bad at summaries, but check it out.
1. I Have Loved You A Thousand Year

**I think this is a one shot. But if you guys want me to continue it, i will. Just let me know. Reviews or just PM me. And yes another angst. I just can't write fluffy fic! The title, it's from Christina Perri's song, A Thousand Years. That song is just... perfect. **

**Quite short but I think it's okay, I actually cried while writing it. **

**I do not want Finchel to have sex. I hope this happen = vanillaonmytongue(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/11695019941**

**Spelling/Grammar mistakes are all mine.**

**Disclaimers; I do not own Glee, if I do, Finchel won't have sex. **

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel know they're ready to have a baby. They've been together for 3 years and married for 2. They talked about it. They talked about names, how they would look like. Rachel had been looking through the baby clothes at the mall. Quinn noticed the sparks in her wife's eyes and she knew she's ready too.<p>

Rachel wanted to carry the baby. She said she wanted to feel what it's like to have a human growing inside her. Quinn didn't argue with her because really Quinn had been thinking about taking care of her pregnant wife.

They're ready.

Looking through the sperm banks website was hard. At least it was hard for Quinn. Rachel looked at all the cute guys and kept saying how cute they are. Yes, Quinn's the jealous type.

The decided on a guy that have blonde hair, hazel eyes and a very charming smile. He also sings, dance and play musical instrument.

Quinn held her wife's hand as they looked at the mid 30s woman in front of them. Both of thrir hearts beat fast.

"So we got the result. And I would like to congratulate you because you are now pregnant. Congratulation," she smiled.

Both of the girls smiled. Quinn kissed her wife's knuckle. Rachel mouthed 'I love you' and Quinn did the same.

* * *

><p>Pregnant Rachel was so unpredictable. She was moody a lot. One time she got mad at Quinn because Quinn doesn't want to watch Funny Girl with her. She also sometime can't stand Quinn's scent, which pissed Quinn off.<p>

"You're smelly!"

"The hell, Rach! I just got out of the shower!"

"No! Don't you dare come near me, Quinn Berry-Fabray!"

"God!"

And then she begged Quinn to not leave her. And after that they have their adults time which was awesome because pregnant Rachel have the hormone of a teenage boy.

Pregnant Rachel also sometimes forgets she's a vegan. She actually asked Quinn for her bacon. She ate 5 strips of it. After she finished it she cried and mumbled how sorry she was for eating the innocent animal. The next day she ate lobsters.

Quinn can't handle her sometimes but what could she do?

* * *

><p>When they're at the mall looking for their stuffs, they would always end up buying stuffs for their baby. They bought pink and yellow clothes, when Quinn asked why Rachel explained because pink is cute and yellow is unisex color.<p>

Rachel asked Quinn to paint their child's baby room. Quinn frowned. She never really likes to paint and organized furniture. But Rachel insisted as she can't do it because she's pregnant and Quinn's the man in the family.

"What! I'm not the man in the family! There's no man in this family unless our child happen to have penis. But no! I'm not the man in the family. I don't act manly; I don't talk manly, ugh!"

"You watched football, basketball and you played video games, Quinn,"

"I'm also a cheerleader,"

"Who became one because she's too embarrassed to ask the coach if she can play football,"

"I'm not the man in the family!"

"Fine! Yell at me, go ahead leave me! I know I'm fat and unattractive!"

Quinn looked at her wife and walked towards her. She brought her right hand to caressed her cheek and her left one's on her stomach.

"Don't ever say that again, Rach. You're beautiful. You're my wife and I love you. You're not fat, baby. You're carrying a child. Our child. I love you and our baby,"

* * *

><p>Rachel always cried when she's pregnant. Always.<p>

She cried during the movies, mostly Titanic and Charlie St Cloud. She cried listening to songs like Nothing and For The Love Of A Daughter. She cried when she's happy. She cried when she's angry. She also cried during and after sex.

"What the- baby are you okay? Did I hurt you?" asked concerned Quinn. She looked down at her wife as the brunette's tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shit, my nails aren't long isn't it?"

"No! It's just... It felt so good and I'm just touched Quinn,"

Quinn looked confused but smiled the same time.

* * *

><p>A week before she's due she can't stop being nervous.<p>

"What would our baby look like?"

"I don't know what it would look like but I know it'll be beautiful. Just like you,"

"Thank you Quinn but don't call our baby it. She or he is not an animal,"

"Well what else can we call i- our baby?"

"I've been wondering what if we name our baby Riley? It's a unisex name,"

Quinn smiled.

"I like that. It's perfect," she kneeled and kissed Rachel's bare stomach.

"Hey Riley, it's mummy here. How you doing? I can't wait to see you. Your mama also can't wait to see you. I love you, baby,"

Rachel smiled and Quinn looked up.

"And I love you too, baby," she said to the diva.

* * *

><p>The day Rachel gave birth to Riley, Quinn can't stop being nervous. She called te nurse for every timr Rachel yelled in pain. Rachel held on tight, very tight on Quinn's hand as she pushed their baby. It was hard seeing her wife in pain but she also can't wait to see their baby.<p>

Rachel gave birth to a baby girl name Riley Alison Fabray. She had big hazel eyes and brown hair. The cutest baby in the world, both of them thought. Somehow the baby also looked like Quinn, that makes her happy. Everyone had smile on their face. Judy already loves her granddaughter and already told them she wants to take care of her every weekend.

While Rachel held the tiny human in her arms, Quinn stared at them. How they looked at each other in silence not bothering what's happening in front of them. They're in their own world. Quinn noticed the tiny smiled on Rachel's face. She smiled too. She remembered the day of their wedding. The simple wedding on the Berry's backyard.

Rachel was wearing white wedding dress with a shy smiled on her face, holding bunch of baby breath. The way Rachel looked at her when she said her "I do's". And that night they danced as married couple for the first time. They slow danced to their favorite song's A Thousand Years. Quinn truly believe she could love Rachel for a thousand years and that it wouldn't be impossible that she would still love Rachel for another thousand years.

It was perfect.

And their daughter? Perfect. She's perfect.

The way she giggled, she smile, they way she looked at people around her, she's just so… perfect. Quinn already can't live without her; she's scared about the future when Riley will be smarter than her, when Riley develop feelings towards her guy or girl friends.

She's perfect.

* * *

><p>The doctor told them they couldn't have sex until she's healed. That's about 2 months and a half. Quinn was shocked. She's a straight A's student but its sex, and when it comes to sex nothing else matter. The longest times they did not have sex was 2 weeks and that killed her. 2 months? Quinn cursed inside.<p>

Quinn hated herself for sounding like a stupid teenage boy but she can't help it. It's Rachel for God sake. That lips, that eyes, that legs, that smile, that breast… everything.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up next to a bare body she smiled. But when she looked up she saw a small tattoo. Tanned skin girl with dark brown hair but with a tattoo.<p>

Quinn stopped breathing. She looked down. Her body mirrored the girl.

Her eyes widen.

Oh my... what have she done?

She stood up and looked for her clothes.

She quickly put on your shirt and pants. She walked to your car with only two things on her head.

Her wife and her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said if you guys want another one, I'll write it because I already know what to write just let me know. <strong>

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**Just listen to A Thousand Years, you'll cry. **


	2. I'll Love You For A Thousand More

**I know I should update this sooner. And believe me, I tried. But so many family drama. MANY! I was having a meltdown. Oh and to someone who I don't think will ever read this but if you somehow end up here, here's for you;**

_**Stop playing with my heart? I know you don't have any sort of feeling toward me anymore but I do okay? I don't go around and tell someone I love them unless I mean it. And i mean it. I still do, I think I'll always will. You're the greatest thing that ever happen in my life but you're also the worst. Fuck you.**_

**Songs;**

**A Thousand Year by Christina Perri.**

**Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Band Of Horses.**

**Fix A Heart by my wife.**

**My Love Like A Star also by my wife.**

**Fix You by Coldplay (Glee also good)**

**Rumor Has It/Someone Like You by you-know-who.**

**If This Was A Movie by Taylor Swift but I prefer the Maddi Jane's cover.**

**Don't judge me, lol I am after all 15.  
><strong>

**Grammar/Spelling mistakes are all mine. I don't have Beta and 98% of these are written in my iPod. **

**Disclaimers:I do not own Glee, i'm just a 15 years old girl who write and cry and whine about life.**

* * *

><p>She walked inside the apartment and looked at Rachel, her lovely wife, holding holding their beautiful daughter. She was stroking her cheek.<p>

"Oh Riley, you're so pretty. The cutest baby out there, aren't you?"

She saw her daughter opened her hazel eyes and stared at Rachel.

"Yes you are baby. You're so lucky. Mommy and mama already love you so much. We're lucky too. You're everything for us, Riley,"

The little girl cooed and Rachel smiled.

Quinn stared at them, trying to breathe. She bit her lips.

It's been 2 and a half month after Rachel gave birth to Riley. Judy Fabray took care of her because she insisted on doing so. She said Hiram and Leroy don't experience giving birth. The Berry's understand but they stayed in their daughter's apartment too. Quinn doesn't mind, she loves having people around. She loves Hiram and Leroy. Sometimes even Santana and Brittany stayed.

"Baby? Hey, why are you back so late?"

Quinn swallowed audibly. She took her time before she answered Rachel.

"Work. I had to help new worker," it's not a lie, because Quinn did helped someone that day. Only after she went back from work, she slept with another girl.

"Oh. Poor you. Go and take a bath, I'll prepare dinner,"

Quinn took a shower and scrubbed herself. She felt dirty. She brushed her teeth, tongue and wiped her lips few times.

You're a cheating whore. You cheated on Rachel. You cheated on your wife. What if she ever finds out? You just built a fucking family! You whore!

She cried in silence. Tears kept running down her face. The images of her family broken was playing inside her mind.

She turned the shower off and put on her old shirt and pair of sweatpants.

She walked to Riley's crib. She stroked the little brunette's cheek. She picked her up and kissed her forehead and her slightly chubby cheek.

When Riley opened her eyes, and those hazel eyes met Quinn's own, her heart broke.

"Dinner's ready baby," Rachel smiled at the sight in front of her.

"She's so pretty," she said.

"She's perfect," Quinn said.

"Just like her mama," she added. Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's lips.

She took Riley in her arms.

"Go eat, I'll sleep her because someone, decided to wake her," Rachel grinned and Quinn smiled weakly.

"Go on, I'll eat later," Rachel continued.

"It's okay, I want to watch you sleep her,"

Rachel nodded. She slowly swings the child and sang her lullaby.

Quinn watched them, with tears pooling her eyes. She felt guilty. So guilty.

"Goodnight baby girl," she heard Rachel whispered to Riley.

She kissed the girl's head before she put the baby down. She watched Riley for another seconds before she walked to Quinn and intertwine their hand.

"Come,"

Quinn stared at Rachel as she ate her food.

"Quinn?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You don't look good. Is it my food? I'm sorry. You know I haven't cook bacon for 2 months. I can do another one for you,"

"No. It's good. I love it," she took one strip and chewed it.

"What's wrong? You looked different. I told you not to work too much,"

Quinn nodded.

"I'm fine baby,"

After they washed dishes, they walked to the couch and turned on the tv.

"Baby,"

"Hurm?" Quinn turned to look at her.

"It's been 2 and a half months since I gave birth to Riley,"

"Yeah, she's getting bigger,"

Rachel smiled.

"She is! But what I'm trying to say is that we should... Start our sexual intercourse now that I'm healed. The doctor said we could do it when I stop bleeding and if I'm ready. I'm ready, Quinn,"

Quinn clenched her jaw and bit her lips.

"What do you say?"

Quinn smiled and took Rachel's wrist, she walked to their bedroom.

She looked down at Rachel as she touched her. Tears fell down. She stared at her face and stroked her cheeks with her free hand.

"Why are you crying, baby?" asked Rachel, arms wrapped around Quinn's neck as Quinn pulled out, she flinched a bit.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"I-I just love you so much,"

Rachel stared at Quinn in awe and wiped the blonde's tears.

"I love you too, so much,"

The morning after, Quinn prepared breakfast for both of them. After she's done, she played with Riley. She just stared at the little girl most of the time.

"Good morning dear family," greeted Rachel. She gave Quinn a peck on the lips before she kissed Riley's cheek.

"She's hungry, she's been crying. She only stopped crying when I played with her hair,"

Rachel nodded and took Riley.

"I made us breakfast. But feed our baby first okay? I'm gonna take a shower,"

Quinn left for work after she and Rachel finished eating.

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

After she cleaned the house and sleep with Riley, Rachel walked to the basket fill of clothes. She smiled when she saw Quinn's shirt on the floor. She picked it up and she smelled strong perfume. It's not Quinn's; Quinn smelt light, like a vanilla, this perfume smelt like... It practically screamed for attention. It also smelt like a beer.

Her heart stopped when she saw the lipstick stain on the inside of the collar and the back of the shirt. She threw the shirt and started to cry.

She took a shower afterward. She scrubbed herself, just like what Quinn did yesterday in the shower.

Quinn came back home with the sight of Rachel's sitting on the edge of bed. Her head was down and Quinn knew she was crying.

Quinn swallowed her saliva.

"Rachel?"

Rachel stood up and walked to the basket fill of clothes; she picked up Quinn's shirt and throw it to Quinn's face.

"Why did you do this to me?" she asked, her voice was weak.

"How could you, Quinn?" she wiped her tears.

Quinn looked down at the shirt and clenched her jaw. Her own eyes filled with waters.

"I-I can explain," she wanted to kicked herself for sounding like a douche.

Rachel chuckled, bitterly.

"Yeah? Explain, Quinn. Explain,"

"I...,"

"What the hell, Quinn! Why would you do this to me? I loved you so much but you cheated on me! You slept with someone else!" Rachel threw punches on Quinn's chest.

"Rachel.."

"Fuck you, Quinn! How could you?"

"Baby.."

Rachel flinched.

"Don't; don't call me that again,"

Quinn nodded and looked down.

"How was it? Was it good? Did you scream her name? Did she scream yours?"

Quinn looked at Rachel with wide opened eyes.

"Why Quinn? Why?"

"It-It's been two months since we last touched... I was... I hate to say this but I was a little bit drunk after I had a couple of drinks because I was stressed. This girl came up to me, a brunette with brown eyes, and she started too flirted with me. She looked like you, and I really missed you. I'm so sorry, Rach. I'm so-"

"You fucked her because you were horny and you can't control yourself? You're not 15, Quinn!"

"I know, I don't know what gotten into me. I'm sorry Rachel, I really am. If I could take it back, I would,"

"Why now? Now that we have family, Quinn? Why can't you cheat on me then?"

Quinn stared down on the floor.

Rachel slapped Quinn's face. Quinn startled.

"You're a bitch, Quinn!" she punched Quinn's face. Quinn let her.

Quinn had blood running out of her mouth and bruised on her cheek.

Rachel stopped and took out a bag. With clothes in it.

"I want a divorce,"

Quinn quickly wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"No. No! No! Don't do it, Rach. I can't live without you!"

"I'll take Riley with me,"

"Don't go Rachel, please. What about Riley huh? I'm her mommy! She needs me!"

"Now you think about her? Why didn't you think about her when you fucked that girl, Quinn? Yes, you're her mommy. We're her parents. I'm getting rid of you from my life, not her's. We'll talk about this at the court,"

"No, Rach. We can fix this. We always can fix anything,"

"Anything but a broken heart, Quinn," Rachel took Riley in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go baby girl," she whispered.

"Wait. No. I'll go. Stay here. I put this house under yours and Riley's name. It's yours. I'll go okay?" Quinn took out an empty bag and filled it with her clothes.

Riley was crying.

When she was done she walked to Rachel and kissed Rachel. She kissed her forehead.

"I'll always love you. I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave you. I love you now; I love you forever, Rachel."

Quinn took Riley in her arms and kissed the little girl's cheeks and forehead.

"Mommy loves you, remember that. I'll come back. I'll make sure of it," she whispered the last two parts in her daughter's ear. She gave Riley to Rachel. She took a deep breath.

"I love you,"

She picked up her bag and walked to the door.

"Wait," Quinn stopped and turned to Rachel.

Rachel walked towards her with a first aid kit. She dipped the cotton into the medicine and wiped Quinn's blood. She was crying the whole time. Both of them were actually.

"I love you, Quinn," said Rachel.

Quinn turned around and smiled weakly before she walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>She went to a couple of hotels, none have a room available. So she stopped by at the Lopez's.<p>

Santana Lopez opened the door. She stared at Quinn's face. She frowned for a second.

"What the hell happen to your face, Fabray?"

"Rach beats me,"

Santana almost laugh.

"What? The fuck did you do? Man, who knows Berry throw good punches,"

Quinn clenched her jaw.

Santana stared at her.

"What happen?"

"I slept with someone else," Quinn whispered her answer.

"W-what?"

"I cheated on her and she divorced me," Quinn wiped her tears.

"She wanted to get out of the house, but I won't let her be out here with Riley, it's dangerous. It's their house after all,"

"You cheated on her?"

Quinn nodded.

Santana closed the door behind her and walked towards Quinn.

"You're fucked up, Q. Why the fuck would you do that? You have family,"

Santana Lopez changes a lot. After high school, she studied law and became a lawyer. She married Brittany a day after her graduation day. They decided to try for a baby after Brittany looked at Rachel's 2 months bump.

"I don't know what I was thinking,"

Santana sighed.

"You need a place to stay?"

Quinn nodded.

"All of the hotels are full, if you don't mind,"

"I don't. I just have to explain to Britt what happen,"

Quinn sighed.

She heard them arguing. Brittany looked at her with disgusted and hatred. Quinn had never seen that before.

She slept on the couch which was located near the main bedroom.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever do that to me okay?"

"Do what, babe?"

"What Quinn did to Rach. I called Rach and she can't talk, she cried a lot. I hate seeing her sad,"

"I know Britt. I would never do that to you, I love you so much,"

"Quinn loves Rach too, she even have Riley,"

Quinn's heart stopped beating.

"I promise you I would never do that to you. I lost you once, I'm not repeating it again,"

Quinn clenched her jaw. I lost my wife. I lost my daughter. I lost my family. I lost everything because of lust. Everything.

Quinn didn't sleep that night, she cried.

* * *

><p>Quinn drove Santana and Brittany to the hospital the day she gave birth to their own daughter. Brittany wanted to name her Lil Sanny but after she saw Santana's face, she decided to go with Alexandra.<p>

Rachel was there the whole time. Quinn kept staring at her. Whenever Rachel looked at her, she smiled a little even though Rachel always looked away afterwards. Its hurts but she deserved it.

"Where's Riley?"

"I called Dad and Daddy. They're babysitting her,"

Quinn smiled.

"How is she?"

"Fine," replied Rachel. It's only been a week but its hell.

"Yeah? I miss her so much,"

Rachel looked at her for a moment before she continues.

"Can you come over tomorrow?"

Quinn smiled, wide.

"Yeah! Of course! When?"

Rachel bit her lips at the girl's reaction.

"After you have your dinner,"

Quinn's smiled faded. She thought they're having dinner together.

"Oh. Alright,"

Rachel nodded before she walked away.

The next day, after dinner, Quinn quickly drove to the brunette's apartment. She bought vegan chocolate and a unicorn stuffed toy.

"Hey," she greeted when Rachel opened the door.

"For you," she handed the chocolate to Rachel who took her time before grabbing it.

"Come in," she walked in and went straight to her daughter's crib. She smiled and picked up the chubby girl.

"I miss you so much, Riley," she kissed the girl's cheek and little nose.

"Oh yeah I got you this," she held the baby in one arm while the other grabbing the stuffed toy inside her bag.

"It's a unicorn. It's very cute. Like you. Hurm, I don't know if it's real but whatever, right? I love you so much, baby girl,"

The little girl cooed and wrapped her little fingers around her mother's pointer finger. Quinn smiled and kissed the girl's fingers.

Rachel was teary with the sight in front of her.

"Quinn?" Quinn turned around

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Ok," she kissed Riley's forehead and put her down.

She walked to Rachel.

"Do you want anything to eat? I'll buy anything you want,"

Rachel shook her head.

"Here," she handed Quinn few papers.

Quinn's heart sank. She fell down on the floor. She cried.

"Don't do this, Rach. Please don't,"

"I have to Quinn. I can't be with someone who cheated on me, Riley need her mommy so we both have custody on her. You'll have her on the weekend while she stays with me,"

"She's not a toy, Rach. You can't just give her to me and take it back,"

"You're right, she's not a toy. But you didn't think about her when you fucked someone else. It's your fault this happened, Quinn. Just sign the damn paper okay?"

Quinn stood up and tore the papers. Rachel slapped her.

"What the hell, Quinn!"

"We're not getting a divorced! I'm not leaving you and my daughter! I'm never going to sign that!"

"Yes you will or we'll take this on court and I'll take full custody on her,"

Quinn shut her mouth and nodded. She walked to Riley's crib and kissed the girl's head before she walked away.

Quinn received the new divorce paper 2 days after at her office.

She got the custody to Riley on the weekend. Friday, Saturday and Sunday.

She hated thinking about it. She doesn't want this to happen till' Riley got older. But somehow she knew this would happen for a very long time.

She bought a stuffed duck for Brittana's daughter. Alex is beautiful; she looked so much like Brittany but with a darker hair.

"I bought this for Alex," she said. Santana told her that what she called her daughter and Quinn should too.

"It's a duck," she offered a small smiled to Brittany. The taller blonde looked away from Quinn and stroked her daughter's cheek.

Quinn nodded and said her goodbye.

"Britt, that wasn't very nice," she heard Santana said.

"What she did to Rachel was not nice at all,"

"B, everyone make mistake. You can't act like this; do you want Alex to act like that when she gets older?"

"No. But San, I hate what she did to Rachel. I'm sad, Sanny. Riley won't have a mommy,"

"She will," the married couple heard. They both startled.

"Riley will have a mommy. I may screw things up with Rachel, but I'm not going to mess up my daughter's life. I may not be able to fix my marriage but I will never break Riley," she said before she stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>The first weekend she woke up very early. She put on her regular clothes and drove to Rachel's apartment. Her heart clenched at her own words.<p>

Once the door opened she smiled and handed the shorter girl an envelope. The brunette walked backward so the blonde could come in.

She went straight to Riley's crib and picked up the sleepy girl. The little girl yawned and Quinn kissed her little nose and eyes.

"Hey beautiful. How are you? You smell so good,"

"Quinn what is this?" Quinn turned around. Rachel was standing in front of her with one hand on her hip and the other one holding the money.

"It's money," she simply replied.

"I don't want your money. I don't want anything from you," she snapped. Quinn flinched.

"It's not for you," she half lied.

"It's for Riley. You know when she gets older," she continued.

"This is too much for her, I have job too," Rachel replied.

"No it's not. I don't have anyone to support except her. I don't know what to use with the money anyways," She handed Rachel half of salary for Riley and Rachel herself but she knew that would happened.

Rachel nodded and picked up Riley's bag.

"Do you have baby car seat?"

"Yeah I do,"

She handed Quinn the bag. Quinn used her free hand to shove her hand inside her jean's pocket and pulled out a paper. She gave Rachel the paper before she looked right into her eyes.

"No matter what happen, I'll always love you," she said and then she walked out.

Rachel read the paper after Quinn walked out of the house.

_**I will never give up on you, on us. I'm getting us back so we could raise our baby girl in the right way.**__**  
><strong>_

_**I love you.**__**  
><strong>_

Rachel clenched her jaw and ripped the paper before she threw it away.

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do today, huh?" She asked the chubby girl. Riley cooed.<p>

"What's that? You wanna go and take a look at this beautiful city, baby? Okay then mommy will take you and show you this city!" She picked Riley up and dressed her with thick clothes. Her nose and cheeks were red and Quinn can't help but to kissed the girl's cheeks soundly.

"I love you so much,"

* * *

><p><strong>Riley 8 months old.<strong>

Quinn sat on the couch of her new apartment. It's smaller than her old one she used to share with her wi- Rachel, but it's comfortable. Baby Riley was on her lap facing the tv with her fingers wrapped around her mommy's pointer and middle finger. Quinn's other hand was carressing Riley's chubby cheek.

Rachel came out on the tv, singing. Quinn smiled widely.

"Look! It's mama!" she said pointing at the tv.

Riley's hazel eyes focused from her fingers to the tv. She slightly jumped up and down. Quinn chuckled and kissed her head.

"She so pretty," Quinn said. She sighed afterward.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I did to her Riley. Never. I love her so much... One day when you get older and you know what happen, don't leave me okay, Riley? You're my only hope for living. You're my heart. Mommy loves you so much, Riley,"

The little girl looked up at her mommy and laid her head on the blonde's chest. Quinn half smiled and played with her daughter's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley 11 months<strong>**  
><strong>

Quinn chase her daughter as the little girl crawled around in her diaper with no clothes on.

"Oh my god, Riley! Come back here, you're gonna catch a cold!" she said as she run for her daughter as the girl walked away from her toy box. She threw the stuffed duck to Quinn before continuing her adventure.

"Riley, just come to mommy please,"

The little girl grinned showing her two baby teeth. Quinn can't resist but to grin along. And then the girl chuckled and started babbling and crawled around.

She slept for almost 6 hours that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley 2 days before her first birthday.<strong>

"Hello?" Quinn greeted as she answer the phone she didn't have time to look up the caller ID, she was too busy sketching.

"Quinn. Hey it's Rachel," The pencil she was holding fell down the table.

"Rach! Hey!"

"Hi. Umm... I was wondering if this Saturday I could have Riley?"

Quinn frowned.

"But it's her bir-,"

"I know it's her birthday. And it's her first one so I just thought that I want to do a big party,"

"But I only get her for 3 days, Rach,"

There was a silence on the other side and she realized she called the girl's name what she used to call her.

"Yes I'm aware of that. And you're invited of course! The theme is pink! That's her favorite color,"

Quinn smiled. Pink is always little girls' favorite color.

"Okay. Saturday?"

"Yes. At 5, my house,"

Quinn took her time before answering.

"Your house. Right,"

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's first birthday.<strong>**  
><strong>

Quinn wore her floral pink dress with skinny jeans at the party. She also brought Rachel's a gift.

She missed Rachel. So much.

"Hey," she said after Rachel opened the door. Rachel gave her a small smiled before she invited her in.

"Memy!" the little girl yelled when she saw her mommy. Quinn smiled and knelt down as the girl ran towards her. Crawling Riley was hard but walking Riley was extremely hard to look after.

Riley wrapped her arms around her mommy's neck and buried her face in her neck. Quinn kissed the side of the little girl's head.

"Happy birthday, little lady! Look at you all grown up huh! Mommy called you this morning but Mama said you were sleeping,"

Riley nodded and giggled when her mommy kissed her button nose.

"Memy siwey!"

"I'm not silly!" she fake gasped.

Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, Riley why don't you go and play with Alex while I talk to your mommy," Riley nodded and kissed her mommy's cheek and ran to Alex and played with her.

Quinn stood up and handed Rachel two envelopes and a pink wrapped present with baby blue bow.

"The gold one for you. The pink one for Riley," Quinn explained.

"Can I open it?"

"What?"

"This pink envelope,"

"Yeah sure,"

She gasped when she opened it.

"This is-,"

"That's a college fund for her. I'll be checking in money every month so when she gets older she won't have to work for money,"

"Quinn, $5000 on the first month will make her a billionaire when she turns 18, and you gave her monthly money,"

Quinn shrugged.

"I had this big project. Got some bonus. The monthly money is for her now. That's when she grows up. Here's her present," she handed Rachel the present.

"You look so beautiful, Rachel," she said. Rachel was wearing pink baby doll dress. Her hair was a little curly and her eyes were still the most gorgeous eyes Quinn has ever laid on (aside from Riley).

"Thank you,"

"Rachel I-,"

Rachel shook her head and walked to her daughter.

The gleeks were there. Brittany and Santana were there first because they live nearby and Riley wanted her best friend to be there early so she could show her little pink with butterfly dress.

Kurt designed a dress and a shoes, Rachel smiled and hugged him. Blaine bought her a dolphin stuffed toy he bought when he went to vacation at Australia. Mercedes bought her a story book that have princess on it, Riley hugged her and yelled 'pwincwess!'. Puck made her a cup with her name on it. Sam bought her an action figure which made Rachel frowned and Quinn smiled. Finn bought her a mac and cheese, doofus Quinn said, 'who doesn't like mac and cheese?' he said. Tina and Mike bought her a cheongsam, both of the girl's mothers awwed. Brittany and Santana bought her a doll house, Alex's idea they said. Judy Fabray knitted the girl's a sweater with 'I Love Grandma' written on it, Quinn frowned and Judy glared at her. Mr and Mr Berry couldn't come but sent her a music box. and Emma bought her a set of colorful soap. Artie bought her a toy phone.

Quinn bought her a beginner keyboard. Rachel bought her bedazzled toy mic.

Riley liked her mommy and mama present the most.

They watched as Quinn played with her daughter while Rachel served the foods. Judy Fabray had tears in her eyes.

Quinn walked to Rachel to help her.

She took the plates in Rachel's hands, accidentally brushed their hand. Rachel flinched.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. Quinn looked up and clenched her jaw.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to-,"

Rachel turned around and stood in front of the sink. Quinn looked at her, sighed and then looked at the people. They were staring at her. Brittany and Kurt in anger and disgusted, Santana, Puck, Blaine, Artie, Mercedes, The Shuesters sent her the disappointment and sorry look. Judy stared at her daughter in pain. She wiped her tears and watched her grandchild talked to Alex. She smiled weakly.

Quinn looked down and served the plate.

* * *

><p>It was 11:58 p.m and Quinn was sketching, when there was a knock from someone she least expected to come over.<p>

_Rachel._

She looked at her watch. She walked inside and put her bag and coat on the couch. Quinn's eyebrows connected.

She once again looked at her watch.

"Is everything okay? Where's Riley? She's okay?"

"She's at the Lopez's,"

She looked at her watch and then walked to Quinn. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her.

Quinn kissed back. How could she not? She kissed her hard, roughly. Rachel pulled away.

"Slow down,"

Quinn nodded. She doesn't understand what was happening but she missed Rachel. The brunette took her inside her bedroom where they both looked inside each other's eyes as they undressed. Quinn had smiled on her face. Rachel's expression was unreadable.

When she pushed Rachel down and got on top of her, she caressed the girl's cheek. She didn't bother to wipe her own tears nor the girl's beneath her.

"Happy birthday, Quinn,"

"Happy anniversary, Rach,"

She kissed Rachel's forehead and then kissed her thick lips. Again she got rough.

"Quinn," the blonde looked up.

"I'm sorry. I just-I-I missed you so much,"

Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn.

"I'm sorry. I love you," Quinn said as she went kissed Rachel's abs.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much," She repeated as she went to south.

She repeated the words over and over again.

Rachel smiled weakly before leaning forward and kissed Quinn. They made love till' dawn. Rachel fell asleep with her head lying on Quinn's chest. Quinn rubbed Rachel's back with her lips pressing on Rachel's head. She fell asleep after few moments she stared at Rachel.

Quinn woke up with the sight of Rachel zipping her jean. She quirked her eyebrows.

"Rach?"

The brunette looked at her and then quickly put on her shirt.

"Where you going?"

"Home," was her replied. Quinn frowned.

"What was last night about?"

"Tell me, what was last night about?"

Rachel sighed.

"Remember when we fought one day and I made a promise? I made a promise whatever happen on your birthday which also our-," she paused.

"anniversary. No matter what happen, on this day we'll become one. I'd never break my promise"

Quinn stared at Rachel with the memory in her mind.

"You also promised me that you'll never leave me," she whispered. Rachel clenched her jaw and shut her eyes for few seconds.

"You promised me there'll be no one else but me," Rachel snapped.

"There's no one but you, Rach!"

"You slept with someone else, Quinn! While we're married, while you have a daughter! You promised me shit, Quinn,"

Quinn stood up and wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist, the other one caressing her face.

"I promise you that I'll love you till the very end. I promise you my heart only belongs to you. That girl was my biggest mistake. I don't know what I was thinking. What I know was I regret every seconds of it,"

Rachel chuckled bitterly.

"If you regret it you wouldn't go all the way, Quinn,"

"I regret it because I lost you. I lost you. You're the most important person in my life aside from Riley. You're the love of my life. How could I not regret what I did?"

Rachel shook her head and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's birthday.<strong>

Quinn texted Rachel on her birthday.

**Can I come over? I want to give you your present.****  
><strong>

Rachel replied was short but caused Quinn to fall down on the floor and cried.

**No.****  
><strong>  
>Quinn went to the Lopez's house and asked Santana to give it to Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Few weeks after.<strong>**  
><strong>

It was Sunday. Riley was building tower with her legos.

Quinn was sketching when she heard her daughter called her.

"Yes, sweetie?"

The little girl pointed at the tv where her mama was walking with a woman, smiling at each other. The headline of the news was **'Is Rachel Berry Finally Moving On?'****  
><strong>

She clenched her jaw.

"Mama pwetty,"

Quinn smiled.

"She is isn't she?"

Riley nodded.

2 days later she found pictures of Rachel and the same woman kissing on the internet. She threw the laptop from her desk.

She went to the bar that night, she was quite drunk. A short brunette approached her. Quinn imagined her as Rachel.

They had sex that night.

Quinn felt guilty but when she watched the tv and saw Rachel and the woman holding hand she felt good. _But not good enough to make her smile.__  
><em>

"Is the girl your girlfriend?" she asked as she picked up Riley.

"Who?"

Quinn bit her lips.

"That girl on tv and the net,"

"We're seeing each other, yes."

Quinn sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas.<strong>

Quinn cried for a whole day at Christmas Eve. She doesn't set up a tree, instead she poured herself couple of vodka.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn. Look what you've done," she said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley aged 3.<strong>

Riley was drawing when the tip of her pencil broke.

"Mommy?" she called. Quinn looked up from her project.

"Yeah, princess?"

Riley grinned at the nickname.

"Pencil?" she showed her the broken pencil. Quinn smiled and picked up her pencil case and walked to Riley.

Riley eyes widen as she looked at the pencil case

"Many pencils!"

"Yes, mommy has many pencils,"

"Why?"

"Because mommy draw houses for people," she rubbed her daughter's back.

"House?"

Quinn nodded.

"I want house when I biwg,"

"Yeah? What kind? You want big house?"

Riley nodded.

"Big room for you?" she nodded and smiled.

"And pink!"

"And pink," Quinn agreed.

"On hills! And have pool!" Quinn smiled at her daughter's excitement.

"When you get bigger, mommy will design you a house okay?"

"De-sghin?"

"Draw. Mommy draws and build a house for you,"

Riley hugged her mommy tightly.

"I wuv you,"

"I love you too, Riley,"

* * *

><p>Quinn was sick. She had terrible fever. She can barely open the door after 8 or 9 knocks.<p>

"Quinn?" she looked up at the voice.

"I was just wondering why you haven't come and pick up Riley. You have a fever?"

Quinn nodded and then winched at the pain.

"I'm sorry. Can you take care of her? I don't want her to get infected, I really do want to spend time her," she rubbed her temple.

"It's okay. She's at the Lopez's. May I come in?"

"Yes. Sure, I'm sorry it's messy,"

"Go to bed okay? I'll make you a tomato soup," Quinn was too tired to argue so she walked to her bedroom and sleep.

She woke up with the sight of Rachel brushing her hair. Her eyes focused on Rachel's eyes. Once their eyes met, Rachel stood up.

"The soup is done and I bought you some medicine,"

Quinn nodded and a towel fell down on her shoulder. She felt her damp forehead and smiled at Rachel.

Rachel walked out.

Quinn gripped her fingers around Rachel's wrist causing the girl to turn around. She pulled her close.

"Thank you," she leaned down.

Rachel looked away. Quinn's lips fell on the girl's cheek. Quinn clenched her jaw and pulled away.

"I love you," she said when Rachel walked to the door. Rachel stopped for a moment; Quinn saw the way she clenched her fists before she walked out.

Quinn sighed and punched the wall.

She walked to her kitchen and smiled when she saw the grill cheeses and a bowl of tomato soup on the counter.

Rachel always made her tomato soup and grilled cheeses when she sick.

Quinn wiped her tears as she ate. She looked around. She missed when Rachel would feed her. She felt so different.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley aged 4<strong>

One day Riley asked her a question that never cross her mind.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you and mama live together?"

Quinn stared at her daughter.

"What do you mean, Riley?"

"Well you said you and mama are my parent,"

"We are, sweetie,"

"But Alex's parents live together. Aunt Tina and Uncle Mike is Stacy's parent. They lived together. If you and mama are my parent why don't you live together?"

Quinn bit her lips to prevent herself from crying.

"You don't love mama?"

Quinn looks up at Riley quickly.

"No! I do! I do love your mama. I love your mama so much, Riley,"

"Then why aren't you guys married?"

Quinn brushed her daughter's hair.

"You wouldn't understand now. Ask me when you're older okay? I'll tell you then," Riley nodded.

"But whatever happens I'll always love your mama. And I love you,"

"I love you too, mommy,"

* * *

><p><strong>First day of kindergarten.<strong>**  
><strong>

Quinn was nervous. Her daughter was getting into a kindergarten. Wasn't she was a baby yesterday?

Quinn arrived at the girl's school. Riley let go of Rachel's hand and ran to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her mommy's neck. Quinn spun around causing the girl to laugh.

"Hey, baby," she greeted Riley. Riley scrunched her nose.

"Mommy, I'm not a baby! I'm 5! I go to school today!"

"Oh that's right! How can I forget?" Riley giggled. Quinn walked to Rachel, holding Riley's hand.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Rachel replied.

"?" Quinn looked at the mid age woman in front of her and nodded.

"You're Riley's mom?" Quinn nodded.

"And you are?" she asked Rachel.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm Riley's mama," the teacher's brows connected for a second.

"Oh," she said when she understands what happened.

Quinn's heart sank when she heard what Rachel called herself. It's been years, Quinn. Just fuck off.

"I'm Mrs. Waters, I'll be Riley's class teacher," Both of the ex lovers nodded and shook her hand.

They talked for a moment before the teacher introduced herself to the kids. Quinn and Rachel watched as Riley sat down quietly. She had her eyes down. And then a girl sat down next to her and they started talking. Riley got a big smiled when she waved to her mothers who waved back.

Quinn heard Rachel's sobbed. She tried to hold her hand only when Rachel snapped her hand away.

Quinn looked down at their hand and sighed.

"Rachel,"

"Please don't Quinn. Today is about Riley," Quinn nodded and looked at her daughter.

"She grew up so fast,"

Rachel nodded.

"Next thing you know she'll introduce us her boyfriend," Quinn added.

"Or girlfriend," Rachel said. She looked at her daughter who was holding her new friend's hand.

"Or girlfriend," she nodded.

"I have something for her; can you come and pick it up? It's in my car,"

"Sure," Rachel replied.

They walked together in silence as they arrived at Quinn's car.

"Here," she handed Rachel a big papers.

"What is this?"

"It's a plan,"

"For what?"

"Riley,"

Rachel unrolled the papers. Her eyes widen.

"This is a house,"

"Yeah. I designed it. Riley told me she wanted a house on top of a hill. There's a spot I found. I made some calculation. If I start saving now, I could build this and get it done when she's 23 or so. It can be her graduation present,"

Rachel eyes widen.

"When did she tell you she wanted a house?"

"When she was 3,"

"Quinn!"

"What?"

"She was 3! 3, Quinn! She doesn't know what she's talking about! You listened to her too much. You're spoiling her,"

"She's my daughter, Rachel. Of course I'm spoiling her,"

"This is all too much!"

"I don't want her to struggle finding a house. I'm an architect and her mother I know what she like and don't like. Besides, it's not for another 15 years or so,"

Rachel sighed.

"You know she's the luckiest girl on earth right?"

Quinn smiled.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened the door and looked at the girl. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her.<p>

"Happy birthday," she mumbled. Rachel jumped and wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist.

"Happy anniversary,"

Quinn replied as she carried them to her bedroom.

They look into each other's eyes. Quinn leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, Rachel. I'm so sorry," she mumbled on Rachel's lips.

Rachel never did say anything. She just kissed Quinn back. It hurts but she deserves it.

They cuddled after they were tired. Rachel head on Quinn's chest while Quinn play with Rachel's hair.

"I met someone,"

Quinn stopped her movement.

"We've been dating for almost a year now,"

Quinn clenched her jaw and stared at the ceiling.

Rachel sat up and looked at Quinn.

"She asked me to marry her last week,"

Quinn closed her eyes and let the tears fell down.

"Yo-you, what did you say?"

Quinn knew the answer but she asked anyways.

"I said yes,"

Quinn sighed. Rachel stood up and searched for her clothes. Quinn stared at her.

"Riley knows?"

Rachel turned around and button up her shirt.

"Riley knows who she is but she doesn't know we're getting married,"

"Why the rush?"

"It's been years, Quinn," she put on her panties.

"She's okay with Riley?"

"She absolutely adores Riley,"

Quinn sat up facing Rachel. She put on her shirt and her short.

"Do-do you love her?" Quinn closed her eyes.

"Yes," Quinn shut them tighter and hung her head. She ran her hands through her hair.

"It's time to move on, Quinn. We can't do this anymore. We're divorced. It's not right,"

"Why did you come here the first time then?"

"Because it my promised to you,"

"Bullshit Rachel. Then what? Now you're breaking it?"

"I'm getting married. That was our promised towards each others. Our vow. I'll be making new promises with her,"

Quinn looked at Rachel.

"What's her name?"

"Natalie. She's my co star-,"

"Natalie? From college?" Quinn cut her.

"Yeah," Quinn chuckled bitterly. That girl had wanted to be with Rachel since she saw Rachel. They went to Julliard, and Natalie never hid her affection to the girl.

"You know she'd been trying to have you since like forever right? She must be jumping in joy now that she got you. How can a bitch have such a good life?"

"Quinn!"

"What, Rach? What? It's true. She's been trying to get you since the first time she saw you! Fuck, Rach!" she yelled as she stood up and punched the wall causing her knuckled to bleed. Rachel flinched.

"She loves me, Quinn! That's all that matters to me,"

"Was you seeing her when we're married?" Quinn regretted the words as soon as it came out of her mouth but she's too late.

Rachel's palm met her cheek.

"I would never cheat on you like you did! She was there when we're divorced. She helped me to carry on my life. She loves me and I love her! I would never hurt you like you did to me,"

Quinn held her cheek, the blood got into her cheek. Her hand was shaking. Blood running out fast.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I cannot live without you. I can't watch you with someone else. Just tell me, tell me what I can do so you can love me back. She will never be able to love you like I do. I gave half of heart to you. The other half for Riley. She doesn't have room there,"

"Yes she does,"

Quinn knew what she meant. She threw away Quinn's room inside her heart and replace it with Natalie's.

Rachel took her bleeding hand and wiped it with the napkin she took from purse. She wrapped it around Quinn's knuckle. She caressed Quinn's cheek.

"Move on, Quinn. Let someone in,"

Quinn shook her head.

"I'll take you back. I will. I believe that we're going to be together for the rest of our life. I'll never love someone else. I won't let anyone in,"

Rachel sighed and wiped her tears.

Quinn looked inside her eyes, begging.

Rachel looked away and started to walk away when Quinn called her.

"It's cold out there, take my jacket,"

"No thank you,"

"Just take it okay? You don't have to give it back to me. Burn it, throw it, I don't mind," Rachel slowly nodded and took the jacket from the drawer, turned around and looked at Quinn before she walked out of the door.

Quinn fell down the floor with her arms wrapped around her knee. She punched the left side of her chest trying to get rid of the pain.

Rachel came back the day after. Quinn opened the door wearing shirt and a short, her blonde was messy. Rachel can't help but looked at the black dress on the floor of the girl's living room.

"Rachel," Quinn called her name.

"Hey," She greeted. Rachel offered a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Before Rachel could answer, a girl called Quinn's name causing both girl to startle. And that's when Rachel saw it, a beautiful brunette in nothing but her underwear walked to the kitchen.

Quinn looked at Rachel.

"She was just-"

"You don't have to explain anything, Quinn," she said, eyes on the floor as she handed Quinn the jacket back.

"Thank you for the jacket," after she said that she walked away.

Quinn gripped the door so hard the cuts on her knuckle, started to bleed again.

* * *

><p><strong>The wedding.<strong>**  
><strong>

It was Saturday, Quinn insisted on taking care of Riley. She promised Rachel she'll bring Riley to the wedding. They stayed at a hotel.

"Riley wear your dress now, sweetheart,"

"Done mommy!" she said as she walked to Quinn, spinning around showing her beautiful white dress. Quinn smiled.

"You look so beautiful, Riley,"

"Mommy?"

"Hurm?"

"Can you do my hair? I don't know how,"

"Of course I will,"

Quinn knelt down in front on the girl and started to braid her long brown hair. Quinn smiled and kissed her forehead when she done. Riley smiled faded when she saw her mommy in her regular cloth.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Are you not my mommy anymore? Am I going to lose you?"

Quinn eyes widen.

"Why did you ask that, Riley?"

"Well... mama getting married to Aunt Natalie. When people get married, they gonna be parent. They're my parent now," she said with low voice.

"I don't like Aunt Natalie," she whispered.

"Why? Did she hurt you? Where? Tell mommy, Riley,"

"No. She's nice,"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Married people love each other. Mama loves Aunt Jenna. I want mama to love you. She steals you from mama. She's a thief,"

Quinn bit her lips as she pulled her daughter in.

"Listen to me Riley," she cupped her daughter's face.

"I'm your mommy and you're only mommy. You're my daughter. You're never going to lose me, okay? Whatever happen I'll always love you and your mama so much. She's not a thief, honey,"

"Yes she is, she took you away from mama,"

Quinn wiped her own tears and then Riley's.

"Don't cry, baby. You don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours,"

Riley smiled.

"Mommy?"

Quinn looked at her.

"I wish you and Mommy are married,"

Quinn hugged her.

"Me too, Riley," she whispered.

The wedding was held on the Berry's house. Quinn can't help but remembering their own. She parked her car and took Riley's hand and walked to the house.

She saw Hiram and Leroy Berry. She hasn't seen them in years. Okay she'd seen them but only for few seconds. She walked to them and offered them a smile. Hiram smiled weakly while Leroy rolled eyes and took Riley from her.

"Hey Hiram. Leroy,"

"Quinn," Hiram replied but she doesn't really look at Quinn. Leroy just ignored her.

Riley kissed both of her grandpa's cheek before she asked Quinn to see her mama. Quinn walked inside and saw people staring at her. She walked upstairs and knocked on Rachel's old room.

"Mama!" the girl ran towards her as the door opened. Quinn eyes roamed Rachel's body.

She walked in and closed the door behind her. Riley lay down on the bed, eyes closed. Long trips always make her tired.

"You look beautiful, Rach," she said as she look at those beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you,"

There was silence moment before Quinn spoke up.

"Congratulation, Rach,"

Rachel nodded. Quinn walked towards her and took both of her hands and ran her thumbs on the knuckles.

"My biggest mistake was sleeping with her. I regret it till this day. But I think you're biggest mistake is that you fell in love with me. If you're not in love with me then you'd never had to go through all of this. Yes, I know that if we didn't end up together, Riley won't be here. And I love her so much. She is my life. My everything. But she'll get hurt one day when she knows what happen and she'll hate me for it," Quinn took a deep breath.

"I love you, Rachel. And it's because I love you that I have to let you go. So you can be happy again. But just know this; there was no one that I'm in love except you. Even if I'll find someone else, I'll always hope she's you. I'll always hope that it's you that I wake up to, it's you that cook me food, it's you that sleep beside me, it's you who make me smile and laugh. And it's you who I'm calling my wife. No one else. I love you so much Rachel. And if I know this would happen, I'd never go to the park,"

Rachel knew what she meant. They fell in love when Quinn saw her at the park, she was feeding a kitten. They talked for hours that day.

"I know this will be the last day I get to touch you like this. But can you please promise me something? On our anniversary, can you just call me? I just need to hear your voice. I just need to be a part of your life. And I need you in mine. Even for a day over 365 days, I just wish you for a day. Even with a 'hi', I don't care,"

Rachel looked away as tears fell down her face. Quinn kissed her temple as she held the girl.

"I love you so much. I'll wait for you, Rach. Even for a hundred year, I'll wait for you because I know what we have is true,"

Rachel buried her face on the crook of Quinn's neck.

"I love you too," whispered Rachel before she leaned up and kissed Quinn softly on the lips.

Rachel pulled away and walked to the makeup table as she pulled out a box. She opened it and took a ring out of it.

She opened Quinn's hand as she placed the ring in the middle of Quinn's palm and closed it.

Quinn looked down at her hand and up to Rachel. She shook her head.

"No. This is your ring. I want you to keep it,"

"I can't keep anything from you anymore, Quinn, I just can't,"

Quinn sighed. She heard the bed move and looked at her daughter who sat up, yawning while rubbing her eyes. She walked to Riley and knelt in front of her, and placed the ring in Riley's hand.

"Keep this for me, okay? And when I'll ask for it, can you give it back to mommy?"

Riley nodded even though she was confused. Riley wiped her tears.

"Don't cry, mommy," She hugged her mother.

"I love you, Riley," she said after she kissed her head and walked away.

She walked away with hope. She knows that if it's true love, it'll come around. She just needs to wait.

She hid behind the big tree on the backyard of the Berry's household, watching the wedding, hoping Rachel would say no.

_She said yes.__  
><em>

Quinn watched as the newlywed dance their first dance as wives. Quinn eyes got teary.

"What the hell are you doing here, Fabray?" she turned around.

"Santana,"

"I was just... I was-,"

"Stalking Rachel. I know. Why?"

Quinn looked back at the couple.

"I-I don't know," Santana stood beside her as she put her hand behind Quinn's.

"I remember our first dance. She looked so beautiful. She was smiling the whole time; I absolutely love every moment of it. The way she walked down the aisle. The way she dances with me that night. We danced to our favorite song, A Thousand Year. How I wish I could go back," she chuckled bitterly.

"Move on, Quinn. Look forward. Be smart,"

"Smart people think with their head, I listen to my heart,"

"Stop being smart and just listen to me, Fabray. She moves on, you need to. And I'm not talking about the girls you brought back home and had one night stand with. I meant real relationship,"

"Can't you see, San? I slept with all the girls because they're brunette, short, brown eyes and shorter than me. Remind you of anyone?"

"Yeah, my aunt. Seriously Q, get over her,"

"I can't. I love her too much. Would you move on if Brittany marries someone else?"

"I'd never cheat on Brittany,"

"When you're lusting, you don't think with your brain or your heart,"

Santana sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I know you love her,"

Quinn looked down as Rachel and her wife, god that hurt, kissed.

As she drove home that night, A Thousand Year was played on the radio. She gripped the steering.

_**All along I believe I would find you,**_

_**Time has brought-**_

"Bitch," she said as she changed the channel.

_**Tears stream down your face**__**  
><strong>__**When you lose something you cannot replace**_

"Oh my God," she turned off the radio and looked at the sleeping girl beside her. She listened to the girl's breath and the rain pounding on her car. Somehow, it soothed her.

Rachel asked Judy to give Quinn the apartment keys. She'll be moving in with her wife said Judy. She felt like a betrayer. To come to the wedding of her daughter's ex wife. But Quinn understands it. Judy was not happy with what Quinn had done. But everybody makes mistakes. Even her daughter.

* * *

><p>Quinn got a called one day from Riley's school. They told her Riley was sent to the hospital because she has bad fever. Quinn immediately drove to the hospital and asked the teacher why was Riley even there if she had a fever. They said she was fine but then her face started to red and she fainted causing her head to bleed.<p>

Quinn was already pacing back and forth while she tried to fight the tears. She saw Rachel on the main door running to the counter, crying. Once she saw Quinn, she ran towards the blonde and hugs her. She hugged her so tightly Quinn has some trouble breathing. But she didn't let go. She buried her face on the brunette's neck, while her hands rub Rachel's back.

Rachel cried on her chest, fisting Quinn's shirt.

"She's gonna okay. She's a strong girl," Quinn mumbled as she wiped Rachel's tears.

Rachel interlaced their finger as she laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn can't help but looked down at their fingers and kissed Rachel's head.

Santana and Brittany came along with Alex, who was crying. Santana tried to calm down by telling her that Riley was just having a dentist appointment. Alex didn't buy it and cried harder.

Judy and The Berrys called Quinn, telling her that they're on their way.

Once Natalie was on sight, Rachel finally let go of their hand and wrapped her arms around Natalie's waist.

Quinn looked down at her hand and let the tears fell down. She looked at the sight in front of her. Everyone was holding everyone. Except Quinn. She walked to the door and pressed her head on it.

"Please be okay. Mommy beg you, Riley. Please,"

Once the doctor was on sight, Quinn started to ask him question.

He told her she was fine and that everything going to be fine. Quinn hugged him and asked him if she could see her.

2 people at a time please he said. Quinn and Rachel walked inside the room together.

They cried instantly when they saw Riley.

When Riley woke up the day after, she smiled when she her mothers sleeping with her mama's head on her mommy's shoulder.

"Mama, mommy?" she called. Both of the women stirred and opened their eyes.

"Riley," they both said at the same time as they kissed her.

Judy cried when she saw her granddaughter. So does the Berrys men. Natalie stood behind Rachel while she smiled at Riley. When Quinn saw Riley smiled back, she swore her heart fell down her stomach.

That night Riley asked her mothers to sleep with her on the bed.

"We won't fit, Riley," Rachel said.

"We can, mama! I'm small!" she exclaimed. Rachel smiled and nodded.

Quinn slept on Riley's left side while Rachel on her right side with Riley's IV on top of Quinn. Riley kisses both of her mothers face before she fell asleep.

Quinn and Rachel locked eyes.

When they heard Riley coughed, the both put their hand on top of Riley's. Quinn interlaced her fingers with Rachel.

Rachel didn't pull away all night.

_Quinn slept soundly for the first time in years.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Quinn was cleaning up the girl's table. It was Monday, so Rachel just came and picked up Riley. She left her bag behind accidentally. She was drawing, it was a mess.<p>

Quinn's smiled vanished as she saw a card inside the girl's bag. She pulled it out and she started to cry. In her hand was a holiday card with Rachel holding Natalie's hand while they both have their hand on Riley's shoulders. They were all wearing red reindeer sweater.

She looked at the back of the card.

It says;

**Happy Christmas from my mama and Aunt Natalie.**

**From; Riley Alison Fabray (with a unicorn poster beside her name)**

**To:Miss Lily, my favorite teacher.****  
><strong>

Quinn put it back inside and cried inside her room.

* * *

><p>The brunette walk inside of Quinn's apartment. She walked to the wall where there were pictures everywhere.<p>

"Who's this cute little girl?" she asked.

Quinn looked at direction the brunette pointed at. Quinn smiled.

"That's my daughter, Riley"

"She has your eyes,"

Quinn smiled. The brunette also noticed plenty of a certain brunette picture on the wall.

"And this?"

Quinn clenched her jaw.

"You don't have to answer it, its fine."

"No. No. Its fine, Laura. That's Rachel. She's my- ex wife," Laura saw the sadness and anger and disappointment in the blonde's face. She took Quinn's hand in her and pecked the girl's lips.

"It's okay. Are you ready?"

Quinn nodded and they both walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>It was 11:55 and there was a knock on her door. Quinn opened it, not expecting to see Rachel.<p>

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"It's our- your-"

"I know. I don't think you'd be here,"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You know with... Natalie and all,"

Rachel looked at the floor.

"She doesn't know I'm here," Rachel whispered.

"You left Riley with her?" she asked, worried.

"No, she's with dads. They're staying in a hotel,"

Quinn nodded and closed the door behind Rachel.

Rachel walked in and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn leaned down ready for a kiss but Rachel looked away and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn can't help but clenching her jaw as she tried to fight her tears.

Rachel walked to couch and sat down. Quinn sat next to her, her back pressing on the arm of the couch as she spread her legs and arms. Rachel pressed her back to Quinn and laid her head underneath the blonde's chin.

Their fingers interlaced.

Quinn kissed Rachel head and she heard her let out big breath.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel just stayed quiet and soon Quinn felt waters on her shirt.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

Before the girl could answer Quinn's phone rang. She let the voicemail do it'a work.

**"Quinn, its Laura. I'm just calling to let you know that last night was fun and we should do it again. Call me when you get this okay! Bye!"****  
><strong>

Rachel looked at Quinn. Tears ran down her face. Quinn noticed it and wiped the tears.

"Shh... Don't cry,"

Rachel laid her face on Quinn's chest.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Quinn looked down at Rachel.

"No... Or yes. I don't know. She's the first girl I date after you," she whispered.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"Y-yes. But-"

"You don't love me anymore?"

"You and I know that's not true. I love you so much, Rachel. I like her, but I love you. Her place can't fit in my heart. There's only you and Riley. I just thought it'll be great if I start to date again, y'know,"

"Is she the girl... You slept with that night,"

Quinn's heart dropped.

"No. I never see her again after that night. Why would I wanna date someone who wrecked my family?" she chuckled bitterly.

"You still wait for me?"

"I told you I wait for you even for hundred years. I believe that true love will always comes around, you just have to wait. I believe in us, Rach. I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I'd done, and I won't forgive myself if I let you go. I love you. I'm in love with you. Only you,"

Rachel cried harder as she pecked Quinn's collar bone.

"I'm cheating on her,"

Quinn heard Rachel whispered.

"What? No you're not. We're not doing anything,"

"But my hear

t is cheating on her,"

Quinn can't help but to look at Rachel. Her big brown eyes were sparkling. It filled with tears. Quinn can actually saw her reflection in the girl's eyes. She looked at it, even deeper and felt her trachea tighten and a knife stabbing her heart and stomach.

"I want so bad to love her but I can't. I only love you. And I hate it. I don't want to love you anymore,"

Quinn kissed her forehead and her nose as she rubbed the girl's back to calm her.

* * *

><p>A called startled her. She just wanted to throw the phone and go back to work.<p>

"Hello?"

"Q-quinn?" a frightened Rachel said.

"Rach? Rachel? Are you okay? Riley? Is she's okay?" panicked Quinn.

"She... She knows... Quinn. Natalie knows and she yelled at me. She told me to stay here and she'll come back. I'm scared, Quinn,"

Shit.

"I'll be there as soon as I possible. Calm Riley down, I know she's scared too. Call the police, Rach," she said as she ran to her car.

She never drives as fast as she did that day. When she arrived, she didn't even bother to close the door. She kicked open the door seeing Rachel hugging frightened Riley. She walked to them and wrapped her arms around them.

Soon after, Natalie walked in, her face was red. She gripped her cell phone.

"Go inside. Go, lock the door,"

Rachel refused but picked Riley and put her inside her room.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Quinn?"

"Saving my family from you, you bastard,"

Natalie chuckled.

"You don't have family, idiot. She left you. She took away your precious daughter," she said walking to the room. Quinn quickly pushed her.

"Don't touch my daughter! Don't touch Rachel! It was my fault! I kept telling her I'm still in love with her,"

"Well she's mine, slut. Back off!" she slapped Quinn. Quinn wasted no time but to punch her. Right in her face.

"Bitch!" she tried to punch Quinn but she missed. She heard Rachel. She was crying behind her.

"She's my wife and will always be. You're just a fucking whore who thinks she's in love with you. Just back the fuck off, Natalie. I know you want her since college. But she's not yours,"

Natalie grabbed Quinn by the collar and walked to the open front door and pushed Quinn down the stairs.

Quinn yelled in pain. She saw the satisfied smirk and Rachel's voice calling out for her before she saw darkness.

* * *

><p>Quinn broke one of her arm. Riley kept drawing on her cast. One of the words is, <strong>Mommy is my hero.<strong>

"I have so many lesbian jokes in my head right now," Santana said causing the whole room except for Rachel and Quinn, to laugh.

Quinn shook her head as she looked around her. She saw everything she need in life.

_Loves._

Rachel was holding her free hand and Riley was sleeping on her lap.

After she passed out, San and Britt came. They told Rachel, Riley called them. Both of te girl's mother couldn't be more proud.

Santana practically want to kill her but she has family so she just punched her again on the face and held her so she wouldn't run.

* * *

><p>Few days after, they walked out the court. Quinn watched as Natalie got arrested with anger in her face. Quinn wrapped her free arm around Rachel's and kissed her temple.<p>

Rachel hugged her tight.

"Thank you,"

Quinn kissed her head and whispered in her ear.

"Marry me,"

Rachel looked up.

"Marry me, Rach. I can't live without you. I need you. Marry me,"

Rachel nodded as the tears ran down her face and kissed Quinn.

Both of them smiled and continue to kiss.

Not too far away from them, a little girl took out her necklace and pulled out a ring. She walked to the couple with a smile on her face. Big very Rachel-Berry smile.

And Quinn was right. True love will comes around, you just have to wait. Because true loves need times. But it's worth it.

True love is worth waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**that's 10000+ long what the f tho. **

**Guys! The new episode! Oh my God! *Spoiler***

**I was so pissed when Quinn and Puck make out on the bed. But then I replay the I Kissed A Girl where her gay arm wrapped around Rachel/Lea. I believe there's Achele somewhere. Puck is a good guy, he can be Quinn's lesbro. When Santana's abuela rejected her, I cried guys! I cried! And the last scene with Rachel just breaks my cute little heart.**

**Stupid Ryan.**

**Follow me I'm nice;**

**vanillaonmytongue(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Review anyone?**


End file.
